Serenade for Three
by Grey Cho
Summary: Nada-nada kehidupan yang diperdengarkan pada dua anak dan satu pemuda. [AU]


Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AU

Dazai/Akutagawa/Atsushi

 **Serenade for Three**

Atsushi selalu bertanya-tanya, ke manakah Dazai pergi tiap sore hari? Pemuda yang bekerja untuk salah satu surat kabar setempat sebagai penulis lepas itu akan kembali pukul tiga sore, mengantarkan Atsushi, yang masih berusia tujuh tahun, panganan dan pamit sejenak, meninggalkan pemuda cilik berambut salju sendirian. Dazai akan kembali dua jam kemudian, menyaksikan sekotak makanan yang telah kosong-melompong dihabiskan sang anak angkat. Dia tak keberatan, senyuman gembira terulas di bibirnya. Keesokan harinya demikian dan begitu seterusnya. Atsushi ingin bertanya, tapi kerapkali mengurungkan niat. Dia tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan Dazai. Pemuda itu telah berbaik hati mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan dan itu lebih dari cukup. Jika hal tersebut patut untuk diberitahukan, Dazai akan segera memberitahukan hal tersebut padanya. Jika hal tersebut harus tetap menjadi rahasia, biarkan Dazai menyimpan rahasia itu seorang diri.

Namun, tetap saja, rasa penasaran yang mampir rasanya sukar sekali untuk diusir.

* * *

Kali ini, rasa penasaran Atsushi kian menjadi-jadi. Pasalnya, Dazai kembali pukul tiga sore dengan tangan yang penuh. Dia bahkan harus memanggil Atsushi, meminta sang bocah membukakan pintu. Bola kelabu memandang heran. Tanya menjadi bercak yang tampak di vistanya. Dazai membawa sebuah bungkusan besar dan seperti biasa, bungkusan berisi makanan. Satu bungkusan berisi makanan disodorkan sang pemuda, sementara bungkusan lain tetap dia dekap. Mereka duduk berdekatan dengan Atsushi yang menatap lurus pada bungkusan besar. Bola mata legam sang pemuda menangkap sirat penasaran tersebut. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan elusan singkat di kepala Atsushi.

"Aku membawakan hadiah untukmu."

Atsushi menyahut dengan reaksi bungah, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Dazai dan berusaha melongok ke dalam bungkusan. Kelereng kelabu membulat pasca melihat isi bungkusan tersebut. Dazai lantas mengeluarkan satu boneka macan berwarna putih dan meletakkannya di depan tubuh Atsushi. Tak lama, pemuda berambut cokelat telah berdiri. Kedua tangannya kembali mendekap bungkusan tersebut.

Dia undur diri, meminta Atsushi menjaga rumah untuknya. Sang bocah mengangguk. Tatapannya beralih dari pintu ke boneka macan di depan mata. Bungkusan itu berisi dua boneka. Satu boneka untuknya, maka untuk siapa boneka satunya? Mata Atsushi yang penuh hingar-bingar keceriaan sekilas meredup. Dia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh kaki-kaki boneka macan di depannya.

* * *

Suatu ketika, Dazai berlari tergesa masuk ke dalam rumah. Atsushi yang kala itu tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah harus dibuat kaget dengan tingkah sang pemuda. Apa gerangan yang membuat napas Dazai terengah? Apa kiranya yang membuat pemuda kelelahan itu masih bisa mengembangkan sekurva senyuman lebar? Atsushi kembali dibuat bungkam ketika tangan miliknya ditarik Dazai, menyuruh sang bocah beranjak dan meninggalkan kediaman mereka berdua.

Senandung dari Dazai singgah di telinga Atsushi, mengisi keheningan senja hari dengan sayup suaranya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan. Sang bocah hanya bisa menoleh sesekali, bertanya-tanya pada ekspresi yang tertuang di wajah tampan pemuda Osamu. Akan dibawa ke manakah dirinya? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Belakangan ini, Dazai seringkali pulang larut, membuat sang bocah hanya bisa mendengar samar ucapan selamat tidur dari pemuda yang telah mengadopsinya. Pemuda itu seakan tengah disibukkan dengan suatu hal. Namun, jika kesibukan tersebut berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, Atsushi mau tak mau mencium keganjilan. Atsushi paham benar sikap Dazai. Jangankan pekerjaan bertambah, berangkat ke kantor pun sang pemuda masih saja malas-malasan. Jikalau pergi, selalu ada keluhan yang lolos dari mulut sang pemuda.

Apa? Kenapa? Dua kata tanya itu memenuhi benak sang pemuda mini.

* * *

Mereka menyelaraskan langkah dan berhenti bersamaan ketika sebuah pagar menghalangi perjalanan. Atsushi tahu tempat apakah yang menjadi pemberhentian mereka. Dia tidak pernah memasuki tempat ini. Namun sekali waktu, sang pemuda pernah berjalan memutar dan melalui rute tersebut. Dia dan beberapa kawan bahkan sempat melakukan sesuatu di sekitar tempat tersebut.

 _"_ _Lihat! Mereka kumpulan orang gila!"_

 _"_ _Orang gila!"_

 _"_ _Tampang mereka menggelikan!"_

Ingatan Atsushi melambung ke saat dia dan beberapa kawan meneriaki penghuni bangunan tersebut. Tempat ini … tempat ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa, bukan? Atsushi mengekor di belakang Dazai, mengikuti arah ke mana kaki jenjang di sisinya melangkah. Genggaman tangan mereka kini terlepas, membiarkan tangan bebas Atsushi meremas kain mantel hitam yang Dazai kenakan. Dazai disambut ramah oleh seorang perawat di sana. Mereka memperbincangkan sesuatu yang tidak Atsushi mengerti. "Anak itu", "latar belakang", "investigasi", dan beberapa kosa kata sulit yang belum bisa otaknya cerna membuat Atsushi mengerutkan dahi. Hingga akhirnya, dia dan Dazai kembali berjalan di antara lorong dengan pintu berjajar. Sang perawat membuka salah satu pintu, mempersilakan Dazai dan dirinya merasuk ke dalam ruangan.

Di sana, di dalam sana, seseorang bertubuh tak lebih tinggi dari Atsushi tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. helaian hitam-putih sang bocah berkibar digoda angin yang menyiur lembut.

"Akutagawa-kun, Dazai-san sudah datang."

Pemuda cilik berusia tujuh tahun itu menoleh. Dia melompat dari ranjang dan menghampiri sosok Dazai. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut pemuda bernama Akutagawa itu. Sebagai reaksi, Atsushi bisa menangkap adanya semburat merah yang muncul di pipi sang bocah.

"Atsushi-kun, mulai saat ini, Akutagawa-kun akan tinggal bersama kita."

Atasuhi berusaha menyembunyikan sirat terkejut, jentik kecewa, dan cemburu di hatinya. Alih-alih menampakkan air muka demikian, sang bocah menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai tangan mungil lain di depannya untuk sebuah jabat tangan. Namun, sebuah tepisan diterima Atsushi, lengkap dengan pandangan tak ramah yang ditujukan sang pemilik kelereng legam.

"Ah, maaf, Atsushi-kun. Akutagawa-kun masih belum terbiasa dengan dirimu," ujar Dazai, terdengar seperti membela Akutagawa bagi Atsushi.

* * *

Atsushi berusaha memaklumi ketika perhatian Dazai seolah dikuras oleh penghuni baru yang mendiami kediamannya. Atsushi berusaha mengerti bahwa Akutagawa membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Kondisi mental Akutagawa tidak stabil, begitu terang Dazai. Dia ditemukan oleh pihak rumah sakit saat nyaris saja membunuh beberapa orang. Dengan tangan dan sosok mungilnya, Atsushi bisa melakukan tindakan ekstrim. Amarah sang bocah mudah terpancing, tapi juga mudah panik dan was-was karena beberapa hal. Pemuda itu akan menyerang siapa pun yang berusaha mendekatinya, maka tak heran, Atsushi harus merasakan tangannya berdenyut saat ditepis kasar Akutagawa.

Meski kini penghuni baru menambah jumlah manusia di kediaman tak terlalu megah itu, Atsushi masih merasa penghuni di sana hanyalah dirinya dan Dazai. Akutagawa selalu mengunci diri di kamar dan masih menolak menyantap panganan dalam satu meja. Atsushi mulai terbiasa mendengar kegaduhan yang sesekali Akutagawa ciptakan. Suara benda kaca yang dipecahkan, perabotan yang disingkirkan, dan teriakan. Atsushi kerapkali turut serta menengok ke dalam. Dia akan berdiri di ambang pintu, sedangkan Dazai akan menghampiri Akutagawa. Atsushi menyaksikan bagaimana sosok mungil itu berhasil menyulap kamar yang dia dan Dazai rapikan menjadi kapal pecah. Tak ada omelan, tak ada bentakan. Dazai justru memberikan pelukan hangat pada sang bocah, melelapkan amukan dari sang pemuda berambut hitam.

* * *

Adakalanya Atsushi berharap eksistensi Akutagawa enyah. Namun, sang pemuda lalu terkesiap dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir sedangkal itu? Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi serendah itu? Adalah wajar jika Dazai lebih sering mengurus Akutagawa ketimbang dirinya. Atsushi tahu itu. Namun, apalah daya. Dia tetaplah seorang bocah. Dia masih mengedepankan ego dibanding rasa empati. Hingga suatu ketika, Tuhan mengabulkan harapannya. Sosok Akutagawa akan enyah dari hadapannya. Namun ketika harapan itu menjadi nyata, Atsushi justru menyesalkan keinginan yang dia lantunkan sebagai doa. Doanya tidak sekadar berimbas pada perpisahan di antara dia dan Akutagawa, tapi juga di antara dia dan Dazai.

Salah satu tulisan Dazai menjadi kontroversial. Ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan dan hal tersebut membawa sang pemuda berambut cokelat ke meja hijau. Hasil persidangan lantas menggiring Dazai pada hukuman penjara selama dua puluh lima tahun. Hukum yang tunduk pada harta, pada akhirnya memutuskan rantai kebenaran yang berusaha Dazai ungkap melalui tulisannya. Fitnah keji yang menghujani sang pemuda dan bantuan yang tak juga terulur padanya membuat seorang Dazai harus menyerah diantakan ke jeruji besi. Namun, pemuda itu sebelumnya telah menyerahkan Akutagawa dan Atsushi. Akutagawa diserahkan pada seorang pria bernama Mori Ougai. Pria nyentrik yang hadir beberapa kali di persidangan Dazai dan menawarkan diri untuk mengasuh Akutagawa. Di sisi lain, Atsushi akan diurus oleh seorang pensiunan militer, yakni Fukuzawa.

Iris kelabu Atsushi yang basah menjadi kado perpisahan yang dia perlihatkan pada Dazai. Atsushi terus memohon agar dirinya dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk tersebut. Namun, sekeras apa pun dia menampar dirinya sendiri, pemandangan Dazai masuk ke dalam sel, dirinya ditarik oleh sosok berkepala kelabu, dan sosok Akutagawa yang masuk ke dalam mobil hitam bukanlah mimpi. Itulah realita, yang terasa seperti sebuah mimpi buruk baginya.

* * *

Atsushi hanya bisa menjenguk Dazai dua kali karena setelahnya, dia dilarang datang kembali ke rumah tahanan. Fukuzawa tidak ingin bocah seusia dia sudah hilir-mudik ke kediaman narapidana. Hal tersebut akan memberikan dampak buruk bagi perkembangan mentalnya, begitu jelas sang pria. Tentu Atsushi hanya bisa merengut. Dia masih berusaha menjenguk Dazai secara sembuni-sembunyi setelahnya.

Pemuda yang kini berusia dua belas tahun itu tersadar, hukuman yang dijatuhkan pada Dazai amat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa hukuman Dazai setara dengan pembunuh berencana? Dazai hanya mengungkap kebenaran dan tidak bermaksud menebar fitnah. Namun, keberanian sang pemuda tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kuasa uang. Harta yang disodorkan dari pihak seberang menjadi hal mutlak dan Dazai-lah yang dijadikan kambing hitam untuk membalikkan fakta. Atsushi lantas bersikeras mencari cara untuk melepaskan Dazai dari masa tahanan dan sampai pada sebuah konklusi bahwa dirinya harus menjadi penegak hukum.

Maka dengan demikian, Atsushi masuk ke sekolah hukum dan belajar giat untuk menjadi pengacara. Dia mulai absen menjenguk sosok Dazai. Siang dan malam dia persembahkan bagi keinginannya, demi mewujudkan ambisinya. Dia akan melepaskan Dazai dari jeruji besi, begitulah dia melafalkan mantera. Nama Akutagawa sesekali terpatri, membuat Atsushi bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sedang pemuda berambut hitam-putih itu lakukan. Apakah dia masih sering dilanda kepanikan? Apakah dia masih sering mengamuk dan meracau tiba-tiba? Jika boleh jujur, Atsushi hanya sedikit peduli pada Akutagawa karena memikirkan sudah berapa kali saudara tirinya itu menjenguk Dazai. Tak lebih.

* * *

Usai menyematkan gelar sebagai "pengacara" dalam kariernya, Atsushi bertolak menuju sebuah gedung. Dia belajar selama bertahun-tahun demi hari ini. pemuda berambut kelabu yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam itu berjalan tak sabar. Dia akan menyambut Dazai dengan kabar baik. Dia dan Dazai akan kembali tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama. Senyuman menjadi pengiring Atsushi dalam tiap-tiap langkah yang dia titi … andaikan tidak ada teriakan dan sirine yang seketika dikumandangkan.

"ADA PENYUSUP!" Salah seorang petugas berusaha memanggil rekan-rekannya.

Atsushi melihat beberapa orang berderap dan ikut turut berderap bersama mereka. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang baik bagi Atsushi. Dia akan mulai mengurus kasus Dazai dan akan berusaha memenangkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Namun, apa? Kondisi di rumah tahanan justru menjadi tidak kondusif. Semua penjaga dibuat kalang-kabut dan mau tak mau, menyeret Atsushi dalam kepanikan yang sama.

Sebuah sel yang Atsushi kenal menyapa Atsushi dan petugas lain. Sel yang kini pintunya telah terbuka. Atsuhi tahu sel siapakan itu. Sel itu harusnya berisi seseorang yang hendak dia bebaskan. Sel itu harusnya berisi seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang dia kenal baik.

"Osamu Dazai melarikan diri!"

"Kemungkinan ada orang yang membantunya agar bisa kabur!"

Atsushi merasakan jantungnya memompa amat cepat. Di antara lalu-lalang petugas, pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa bisa berkutik. Hingga jendela di sisi kanan sang pemuda membuat kelereng kelabu itu melayangkan pandangan keluar dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam terparkir. Dua manusia berdiri berdampingan. Satunya mengenakan seragam tahanan, memiliki rambut cokelat, dan wajah tampan. Dazai. Satunya lagi mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, menyamarkan diri di antara kepekatan malam. Iris hitamnya berlabuh pada objek di depan mata. Namun, angin rupanya berbisik pada pemuda berambut hitam, membuat kepala sang pemuda menengadah dan melihat ke jendela. Atsushi mengenali pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang kini bertubuh jangkung. Pemuda yang dahulu menjadi sasaran kecemburuannya. Akutagawa. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya, untuk kali pertama, Akutagawa mengulaskan seringai pada Atsushi, seolah sang pemuda berambut hitam merasa memenangkan persaingan dalam memperebutkan Dazai.

Pemilik rambut kelabu terdiam. Dirinya belajar bertahun-tahun seperti orang gila untuk membebaskan Dazai dan kini, langkahnya didahului oleh Akutagawa yang melepaskan Dazai secara ilegal. Atsushi lalu teringat pada rumor yang dia dengar selama masa pendidikan. Rumor bahwa Mori Ougai adalah seorang mafia mengerikan. Sebelumnya, Atsushi menimpali rumor itu tak acuh. Namun, kini, pemuda itu percaya bahwa terkadang rumor pun bisa menjadi kebenaran.

Kembali, untuk kesekiankalinya, Dazai direbut oleh pemuda itu … oleh Akutagawa.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _—_ _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
